Lavender Eyes
by Noellexe
Summary: I went from, "I'm never going to post this," to, "I guess I'll post this," and finally actually posting it...now I wholeheartedly regret it. Please excuse any errors, thank you. Have a lovely day   Rating is subject to change.
1. Aggression

Noel paced about the dorm, her arms folded behind her back.

"You're going to make a hole in the floor if you keep stomping around like that," Cion whispered, worried that she'd only escalate Noel's foul mood. The doll's Observer, whom she fondly called Butters, drifted around idly next to the aggravated girl's head.

She sighed in defeat and wrapped her hands around the purple mass, kneading it like a stress ball within her palms. "I wish to help her," she said under her breath. "No, I _need _to help her. She's not going to get better if she continues to force everyone away from her."

"Kirin?" The brunette tilted her head and pressed a finger to her lips. "Are you talking about Kirin?"

Noel nodded somberly in response, letting the purple glob free of her grasp.

"Kirin's a bit strange," she began, looking back into the curious gaze Noel was giving her. "I'm sure she has a reason for, you know, not liking any sort of physical contact."

"She does," Noel replied in a matter of fact tone. "I know basically everything about her. And you."

Cion swallowed and quickly tried to find her words. "I, er, how? Why?"

"Basic school documents. I know everything from her blood type to the color of her undergarments," Noel threw down mamilla folders on the bed, her nose oozing blood. "Today it happens to be a refreshing, Sakura print. Pink lace."

"Noel, how do you figure that out from school documents?" Cion yelped, scooting away from the filth Noel had laid on the bed.

"It's a...separate research," Noel said, almost boldly. It was as if she was proud of her extreme stalker-like tendencies. She wiped the blood from her nose and twirled her hair.

"S-surely what you're doing is illegal!" Cion stood, cornering the smaller girl.

"Certainly not," she paused and shrugged. "They shouldn't leave so much information out in the open..."

"Noel-" Cion was cut off my the shrill tone of an alarm clock.

"Why, thank you for reminding me, Butters," Noel said, walking to the creature who was struggling to keep both itself and the alarm afloat. She bopped the snooze button and bowed her head. "I'm afraid we'll have to cut this conversation short. I have something to attend."

Cion was left shell shocked in the dorm room, the files still sprawled out on the bed.

"One thirty-five, cafeteria. Seat nearest to exit," she chanted, standing on her toes, awaiting her victim. "A minute or two late. How unusual." she turned on her heel and proceeded to return to her dorm to review her files. Maybe I miscalculated, she mused, her pace quickening. Maybe I mixed some of the documents on accident. It's highly unlikely, but it's still a-

Her thoughts were cut short when her body rammed into a unsuspecting individual. She didn't let out so much as gasp as the both of them came crashing to the ground.

"My sincerest of apologies," she muttered, her words muffled in the chest of the person's uniform. "I was in a rush."

"Noel?"

She peered up at the gleaming crimson eyes of a familiar face. The fallen girl's brows were crooked into one of obvious discomfort and concern.

"Ah, Kirin. So we meet once more. Call it fate," she sighed in dramatic effect. "How unfortunate that we must meet in these conditions."

Kirin's lips were moving, but they did not manage to produce words.

"Kirin," she said, wrapping her arms around her frazzled friend's neck. "You must understand that I am doing this for your own well being. I wish for you to be happy. Having a fear that is basically controlling your life is not something that I would presume is making you very content, now is it?"

Kirin shook her head, still unable to speak.

"I'd like to help you, but you are going to have to let me," her voice became one of a softer tone. "Will you allow me to assist you?"

Kirin's body shook, her lip quivering uncontrollably. Noel's eyes narrowed, understanding that she was near her breaking point. She stood up and patted herself down, her face still devoid of any expression. "Very well then. That's enough for today-"

The chandelier above them began to shake, mimicking Kirin's nervous movements. The chain holding the shimmering glass piece snapped, the noise echoing throughout the corridors. Noel skidded to the side, the once beautiful masterpiece shattering in the place she stood mere seconds ago. Her petite body took the blunt of the blow, but smaller shards managed to nick and maim Kirin's flawless, snow white skin.

Noel cursed to herself, both from the pain and her mistake. She shouldn't had been so aggressive in her "treatment". She shouldn't had been so selfish. The agreement should've been mutual. She fell to her knees, glass cracking from under weight. She opened her mouth, her bottom lip sliced in half.

"My apologies," was the last thing she managed to mumble before her world went dark.


	2. Pondering

Noel's pale white lips whispered a sigh as she turned over on her side. "Daisy," she murmured, her eyes fluttering open. She sat up, blood rushing to her head as she did so. Black spots clouded her view as stars spun about her head. She took a breath, pushing back the nausea.

"Cion?"

Curling a stray hair behind her ear and she took a long gander at her surroundings. The walls were painted a off white color, matching the furniture scattered around the room. There was bandages on the counter next to her and a metal platter filled with bloodied glass shards.

"Anyone?" She swallowed, frantically scanning the room for the others.

Fragments of the events that unfolded earlier flooded her mind causing her to grow dizzy once again. She had caused Kirin's power to unleash itself. Noel knew all too well what happened whenever such a thing occurred. Kirin's memories were at risk.

The door swung opened, startling Noel out of her thoughts. A curvy female doctor in a lab coat appeared along side a concerned looking Cion.

"So you finally awaken," the woman muttered, jutting things down on her notepad. "We were worried for a few moments."

Noel kneaded her temples and glanced up at the busty woman. "May I ask what happened?"

"Yes, of course," the woman adjusted her glasses and took a seat next to the bed. "One of the larger shards broke within your body, causing the glass to scatter. We needed to make a incision on your side to get them out. God, being knuckle deep in bloody flesh so early in the morning..." it was her turn to sigh. Cion shuffled uncomfortably and cleared her throat.

"My apologies," Noel whispered, touching the side of her torso. "Where's Kirin?"

"Kirin?" she flipped through her notes and tapped the bottom of her pen on the bottom of her chin. "Ah, her. She left a while ago with that odd fellow of hers. Biscuit, was it? I'm not paid to remember names, mind you."

Noel stared her down, unamused by the woman's sarcasm. "Is she safe?"

"Only a few nicks and scratches."

"Good..."

She laid back down on the pillow and shut her eyes, her relief obvious on her face.

"Hey, I know your horribly injured and all, but it's best you get back to class."

"Yes, of course. I cannot waste anymore time here," Noel stumbled out of bed, horribly unbalanced.

"You can't be serious," Cion started, helping Noel stay on her feet. "She's only human. She should rest a bit longer."

"Are you the doctor here?"

"N-no, but-"

"Then there's no need for you to be making any commentary. Now leave, there's only so many beds here and we can't waste it on the likes of you." She turned away, mouthing the word "doll" under her breath. Noel left without hesitation. Although the look of concern never left Cion's face, she allowed Noel to wobble to her upcoming classes.

Gripping her wound with one hand while the other held her books and supplies, she struggled to open the class door. Everyone seemed to be in a rush and she did not wish to bother them.

She attempted to turn the knob with her foot but to no avail. When she lifted her legs, she could practically feel the stitches stretching and snapping. Grunting in annoyance and pain as she stood idly at the door, whispering prayers to whomever would listen.

"Excuse me," a voice rumbled, snapping her out of her self pity. The tall, white haired boy opened the door with ease. He stood there, holding it open for the crippled female. Noel stared at him, her eyes glazed over in thought.

"What might you be doing? Do you not have somewhere to be?" she spoke, breaking the silence.

"I'm in this class."

"Then why are you standing outside in a ever so stationary manner?"

"I'm holding the door open," he glanced down at her, acknowledging the fact that the girl needed a more in-depth answer. "For you."

She raised a brow and stepped inside. "You have my thanks."

He shrugged and took to his seat as did Noel. He was currently her only link to Kirin. She needed to stay on his good side.

The class ended without so much as a single memorable event. Kirin had not missed much.

"Kirin," she groaned, leaning her chin in the palm of her hand.

Kirin had not attended class that day and was not seen in her usual spots located around campus. Noel's apprehension was growing by the minute and by the time the sun dipped behind the mountains and the stars poked holes into the night sky, she was back to where she started: pacing about the dormitory.


	3. Distaste

"Kirin was not present in class this afternoon," Noel combed her hair, her silk blue pajamas rubbing tenderly against her skin. "Do you know where she was during that time?"

Cion bit her tongue and shook her head, laying down on the bed. The dorm's were uniquely furnished. Heaven's dorm consisted of plush white sheets and pillows with a heavy light blue blanket. The drapes complimented the dull colors with it's pale cream and white lace pallet.

Cion curled into her pillow and groaned lightly. She wasn't the best liar.

"It would have been nice to know where she was," Noel continued, gingerly placing a hand on her side. "I would've like to see her condition with my own eyes."

"S-she's fine! Really!" Cion blurted, her face still buried in the pillow. Noel raised a brow but did not question the obviously distressed brunette.

"Very well," she lowered her voice to a whisper and took to her bed before shutting off her lamp. "Good night."

A thick air of silence laid itself in the room; it was suffocating.

"You should ask her partner," Cion swallowed, digging her fingers into the sheets. "That tall, white haired guy. He's friendly enough."

"It does not matter if he's friendly or not. All I require is information, him being all smiles means nothing to me." Her concern had put her in a bitter mood. The tone of her voice was a clear indicator of that.

"R-right, I'm sorry."

Noel turned onto her side and glanced at Cion with much regret, "My apologies. I should not had snapped at you."

"It's alright-"

"It is not. It was not right of me."

Cion exhaled, her breath warming the pillow. "It's fine. Just get some sleep."

Morning peeked through the curtains and tickled Noel's skin with it's warmth. The pleasant weather seemed to ignore her strife as rose from her bed, caked with sweat. The ever reoccurring nightmare had tainted her sleep once again.

"Oh good, you're awake," Cion sat at the edge of her bed, staring the smaller girl down with the upmost concern. "I was about to wake you up. It looked like you were havin' a nightmare."

Noel grabbed a wet cloth that laid on her bedside and patted her body down before returning her gaze to her partner. "I was."

"Oh."

A thickening silence came over the both of them once more. Cion squirmed in her seat in obvious discomfort. "You know," she started, desperate to break the sullen mood. "You sleep with your eyes open."

Noel nodded before setting the wash cloth back in it's basin. "Yes. I was hoping to discuss that matter with a doctor, but seeing as the one stationed here does not care for Dolls..." she trailed off and stared at the ceiling.

"I wonder what her problem was."

"I'm certain she has a reason for her distaste."

"That doesn't give her a reason to be so damn rude!"

Noel gave only a grunt in response and left to change out of her nightwear. She dressed herself in her light blue turtleneck and gray slacks before heading out the door without so much as a "good bye".

Seeing as she had the day off, she felt horribly out of place as she roamed the halls. She like structure schedules and plans. Having to be without them for the day felt like a curse of some sort.

"Maybe," she mumbled to herself, a finger hovering over her chin in thought. "I'll converse with that Biscotti fellow. Surely I can cox some information out of him."

She nodded to herself in agreement before making her way to the other side of the Academy.

The dorms were held in separate wings, since keeping them too close would start conflicts and fights. For the most part, students respected and tolerated each others decision, but there were some times in which idle discussion warped into violent battles due to varying view points.

"Looking for Kirin?" A voice called from behind.

Noel turned on her heels to face the towering figure that had spoken. "Biscotti, am I right?"

The man replied with a smile and a slight nod. "She told me to tell you that I don't know where she is," she scratched his neck and eyed the door further down the hall. "So yeah. I do not know that she is currently in the library creating a book fortress in the history section."

A grin lingered on his lips as he left Noel to her thoughts. She did not know what to make of him nor did she want to waste time thinking it over.

She could do that some other time. She had to stay focused on her current objective. Hand hovering over her throbbing wound, she stepped into the library.


	4. Past or Present

A/N: Warning, unnecessary flashbacks ahead!

* * *

><p>"Found you," Noel cooed in her usual monotoned way of speaking.<p>

Kirin brushed her fingers against her lips nervously, her body wrecked with anxiety. "H-hurray,"

"Now it's your turn to seek."

"Huh?"

"Hide-and-go-seek,"

"We were playing?"

"Joking," Noel whispered, prolonging each syllable of the word. She took a seat next to the girl and rolled up her sleeves, flashing the scars the incident had gave her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-"

Noel shook her head and interrupted the ever so apologetic Kirin. "They don't hurt as much as you would think," she traced the thinning crimson line that formed from her wrist down to her inner elbow. "It itches, but does not hurt all too much. Only when Cion applies medicine to it does it sting."

"Even so, I'm so-"

"Please stop apologizing. It's becoming annoyingly repetitive." Her lavender eyes narrowed, her steel gaze not wandering from Kirin's paling face. "Just promise me that this will not happen again. What if you injured someone important?"

Kirin's head lowered, her hands clenching up in fists.

"I worry about your well being," Noel got to her feet, pushing the chair back in its place. "If you ever have problems you wish to discuss, be it a past or present situation, you know where to find me."

She took her leave, her foot steps fading into the usual hustle and bustle of the day.

* * *

><p><em>"Noo-eeel!" a girl with dirty blonde hair bounded into the room, her seemingly endless energy seeping into the atmosphere.<em>

_"Daisy, you shouldn't be here," Noel, though attempting to lecture her companion, couldn't help the smile seeping onto her lips. "You'll catch my cold."_

_"Maybe that's the reason why I'm here! Perhaps I'm here to rid you of your cold by taking it onto myself. With MAGIC." Daisy beamed down at her partner before throwing herself onto the petite girl. She forced her own forehead against Noel's, comparing the difference in heat. "Ah, you still have some fever, love."_

_"I told you." Noel cuddled into the crook of Daisy's neck, inhaling her scent. "Creamy Coconut?"_

_"Bingo! As much as I wanted to spray on some Tropical Breeze today-"_

_"I hate Tropical Breeze."_

_ Daisy's lips curved into a smile, "I know you do." She knew all too well that Noel wasn't a big fan of strong scents. She often made faces whenever Daisy brought out her favorite perfumes. "Noel, lay on your tummy. I'll rub your back for you."_

_"What good would that do?"_

_Daisy shrugged her shoulders and had her friend flip onto her stomach. "My mum does it to me whenever I'm sick. It feels nice."_

_"Your mother, huh." Noel let out a sigh as Daisy placed her palm in the mid section of her back. "I like your mother..."_

_ A veil of silence fell over the both of them. Words were no longer needed. Daisy slipped her hand underneath Noel's butter-milk colored tanktop, her fingers stroking the curves of her shoulder blades. _

_That very area was where her burns lingered. Daisy caressed the red tinted skin; sliding the tips of her fingers along the burnt, crinkled flesh._

_"Six years," Noel murmured, her voice caught in the softness of her pillow. "Since then."_

_"Six years," Daisy repeated, her gaze leaning towards the ceiling. "That makes seven years since we first met."_

_Daisy's grin was infectious and Noel's seemingly permanent glare burst into a smile._

_"Noel. Snap out of it, Noel," Daisy's voice morphed into one of another, her image melting away as she spoke. "Noel. Noel!"_

* * *

><p>Noel shot up from her seat, the sudden reaction causing stares from her classmates.<p>

"I understand that students need their rest, but please do not do so in my class." the teacher returned to the blackboard without paying the frantic girl another glance.

Noel slumped back in her chair, sweat slipping from her brow. She glanced out the window, her wandering gaze no longer paying attention to the lecturer.

It was spring and soon the daisies would be awakening from it's slumber.


	5. Take Action

**A/N: To anyone that reads this, I'm sorry. Kinda gave up towards the middle-end part. Much too lazy to write something decent aside from other factors. I'm unfortunately not all that educated and I'd like to stock up on some vocabulary words before I actually write seriously. For now this will just be a fun, derpy, no rule story for me to play with when I'm bored. Please take a gander at p r i m e r o s e - a c a d e m y. d e v i a n t a r t. c o m (no spaces) for more information about this story.**

* * *

><p>Noel let out a breath of annoyance as she tried once again to open the dorm window. Condensation had already began to grow on the glass due to the rather humid spring afternoon, making it all the more difficult to slide open the pane.<p>

Her hands slipped across the stubborn contraption but to no avail. Her shoulders slumped back in defeat; she would have to inform the faculty of this predicament.

"Cion," she wheezed, not bothering to face the brunette. "I'm going to speak of this to someone."

"Good luck with that," Cion replied, her body drenched in sweat. "Suggest getting some air conditioning. The summer is gonna be awful otherwise."

She draped herself across the twin sized bed, the sheets soaking in her perspiration as well as the melting ice she held in the palms of her hands.

Noel's observer, who she had fondly called Mr. Butters, slinked out from under the bed and curled itself around her legs.

"I suppose you can come along as well," she murmured, allowing the purple blob to perch itself on her shoulder. She exited the dormitory, closing the wooden door behind her.

The common room was much alike to the dorms themselves. At the very center of the wall laid a brick chimney that housed fire place which hadn't been used since the beginning of spring. Plush, dull colored carpeting spread across the floor, matching the rather bland wallpaper. Couches that seemed made for royalty had been scattered across the room in no particular fashion.

Noel had the sudden urge to rearrange the furnishing to her liking. It would have to be done later, she had more a important business to attend to.

She left the common room without speaking a word to the other students, as she always did. She wasn't one for talking and conversation had become a painful chore due to her injuries.

She held her hand to her chest and pressed her palm against it lightly. Even the slightest of pressure caused her to feel as though a anvil of some sort had been thrown onto her body. She gave a stifled groan before letting her arm fall to her side.

"It doesn't hurt as much as before," she whispered to her jelly like companion. "It's healing. Slowly but surely."

Mr. Butters hovered idly besides her, oblivious to her feelings and words. He didn't reply , he didn't attempt to engage her in meaningless chatter and that, to her at least, made him the best accomplice.

She continued her wandering about the labyrinth like school. Her shoes clicked obnoxiously against porcelain floor, it's echoes bouncing along the eerily decorated halls.

Cryptic poems and rather sinister looking portraits of principles and students from long before were ornately framed and carefully placed on the walls.

She paused in mod stride and lifted a finger to her lips in thought. She had never once seen the current headmaster. The person behind everything that occurred within the school grounds was, from what she was told, a female. The orientation said nothing more of her.

"Perhaps her name is a taboo of some sorts," she mused to herself, her observer twirling about her knees. "Or maybe there isn't a principle at all."

She shook her head, not wanting to indulge in her thoughts for much office wasn't much further.

The heat slowed her down and didn't help the hallucinations caused by the pain medication. The hallway grew in length and the glossy floor seemed to morph into the walls.

"Not much further," she repeated as she tripped over her own feet. Her throat burned as she gasped for much needed air. She placed a hand on her forehead; her skull seemed to pulse in her palm. The headaches, she could handle.

It was the need to vomit that unnerved her. She didn't want to tarnish the lavish flooring beneath her shoes.

After much staggering and dry heaving, she found herself at the entrance to the faculty room. She groaned and lifted a fist to knock upon the door but something caused her to stop midway. Voices.

She recognized only a handful of them. Most of them were teachers, the rest was much too muffled to be distinguishable.

Noel wasn't one for ease dropping, it was against her own set of rules. However, her body refused to move. It was frozen in mid-knock, crippled by her current list of ailments.

"Its about time we tally up dorm points and discuss what we are to do," the tension emitting through the cracks of the door was near unbearable. "I believe the leading team should be obvious by now."

There was a sudden veil of silence that overtook the meeting. Noel was near certain that her presence had been had been noted. Eventually, man cleared his throat, causing a eruption of whispers that soon died down as well.

"Very well. Lets get to work."


End file.
